First Meeting
by GreyCloudySkies
Summary: How Red X(as jason) first meets Raven! THIS IS BEFORE RED X TAKES THE SUIT THOUGH! It's probably gonna suck! but please read! :)


**Hi! This is my first story on this website, and it's probably sucks but yeah, thanks for reading anyways! J**

**I don't own anything! **

**I know it says Red X but this is BEFORE he took the suit—so he is not Red X yet…well in this story.**

**I was thinking of making a sequel but I'm not sure, so message me? **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! J**

_'Life sucks_'

That's the first thing he thought of when he woke up this morning. He was late for his job interview—which they immediately decided not to hire him.

He spilled streaming coffee on himself leaving a red mark, when he got home. His dog ran away when he opened the door which made him even more upset. He dropped his phone which cracked and his sim card fell into the sewer.

It just wasn't his day today…

He decided to go out for a run (which he was glad he did) since he had nothing better to do when he saw her. She was in a spot where no one goes to—which was probably why she was there.

She was levitating off the ground—meditating. It surprised him a little, until he realized who it was—the girl was Raven from the Teen Titans.

Her hair was swishing in the wind—how he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Her usually pale—almost grey skin made her look even more precious. Her face looked so delicate and relaxed. Her eyes were closed, not allowing him to see her eyes

He could see her pink thin lips moving and he heard her quietly saying, "azarath metrion zinthos" over and over again. Her voice was softer than he imagined.

There was no denying that he was fascinated with this purple haired beauty.

He just kept staring at her not noticing the time passing by. It was probably 25 minutes later when he heard his watch beeping.

'Great' he thought, as he tried to make it shut up…which was harder than he thought.

Once he finally turned it off, he looked back at where Raven was to see her standing up staring at him.

He could see her eyes now, they were a deep violet color. Her eyes were mesmerizing him. She was looking around the area, when her eyes met his eyes, then left his eyes, then met his eyes again.

Her brow rose slightly, and she turned around, and began to walk away.

Realization struck him 'she was going to leave!' he thought, 'he had to say something quick' this could be his only chance to talk to her!

"Hey!" he said to her, she turned to look at him once again.

Their eyes locked on each other—to anyone else it may have looked like an intense staring contest. If he were one, he would never look away, even if she gave him her deadliest glare. He would love to stare at her eyes all day if he could.

"Hello" she replied plainly.

"Uhhh my name's Jason" he grinned scratching his head.

"Raven" she said.

He gave her a big smile slightly surprising her, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise"

"Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes"

"Awesome! It's pretty nice around here isn't it?"

"Yes, it is also quiet which is enjoyable"

"Yeah…" he was running out of things to talk about, but then again it he didn't know what to talk about.

"So, what's up?" he decided to ask.

"You should know, you've been watching me for the past 30 minutes" she replied, her eyes shone with a little amusement.

His grinned slightly faltered, realizing he was caught, "You noticed eh?"

"How could I not?" her lips turned upward in a small smirk.

"Haha well you are pretty cute, it's kind of hard not to look at you!" he smiled, his face becoming a little warm.

Her face remained blank for a few seconds then her cheeks turned a little pink—she was blushing! And because of something he said too!

Her eyes left his steady gaze as she walked towards a tree and leaned against it.

"Umm thank you, you are cute as well" she said turning her face, her cheeks turning a brighter red color.

"Are you blushing?" he asked amused.

"NO!" she whipped her head back to his direction, her eyes were in a small glare.

He started to laugh, "Shut up!" she said.

He walked up to her and stopped when he was right in front of her. He didn't realize how short she was. He walked right next to her and leaned against the same tree she was leaning on.

He sat down on the grass and she copied, they sat with our legs crossed.

They just sat there talking for a while, they talked like they have been friends for years.

It was getting late, and he was about to ask her something.

"Do you want to go out somet-"he was cut off.

Her communicator interrupted him…"Raven we've got trouble!"

Raven looked at him and she gave him an apologetic smile.

They both stood up, "Sorry, but I have to go" she said staring in his eyes.

He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened for a second. He kept his lips on her cheek for 5 seconds. (It was probably the best five seconds of his life)

He leaned back and Raven smiled.

"I'm going to be here tomorrow if you wanted to know" she said.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said, "Now go, save the town or something."

"It was fun hanging out with you…Jason" Raven said.

"I thought so to" He said, mentally grinning in satisfaction.

Before Jason could say anything else, Raven flew away. His eyes never leaving her body until she was out of sight.

Even though she was gone his smile stayed firmly on his face. '_She said I was cute!' _he thought_._


End file.
